<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я рядом (а никак иначе) by Angelika_Anna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357697">Я рядом (а никак иначе)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna'>Angelika_Anna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, где Питер и Пеппер пытаются жить дальше</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я рядом (а никак иначе)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пеппер прикрыла глаза, стараясь не терять рассудок. Война окончена, все её мучения тоже. Но стоило ли этого всего? Тони мёртв, и это уже ничто не изменит.</p><p>Дыши, главное, дыши. Поттс пыталась не стать алкоголиком. Нет, черт, она не такая. Но было слишком больно, а боль нужно было хоть немного ослабить.</p><p>У неё уже не было слез. Она уже выплакала всё, только читая завещание, которое Пеп получила после смерти Старка (черт, в это всё ещё сложно поверить!)</p><p>Тони оставил всё свое состояние ей и парнишке Питеру Паркеру, который вдобавок являлся и Человеком-пауком. Он просил позаботиться о нем.</p><p>О чем Тони только думал? Хотелось бросить всё и упасть в бездну, но Поттс знала, что ей нужно держаться. Она сильная. Кто, если не она, справится со всем этим дерьмом?</p><p>Однако ситуацию ухудшало и то, что Питер лишился своей последней родственницы, и Хэппи сейчас везёт прямо в Старк-тауэр. Прямо к ней.</p><p>Боже, Поттс просто не готова. Как же она устала от этого дерьма! Женщина была вынуждена управлять компанией, справляться со своими психическими расстройствами, а ещё и следить за подростком.</p><p>Нет, это слишком для неё. Пеппер уверена, что сломается. Она не особенная, она самая обычная. Черт, нужно избавляться от ненужных мыслей. Главное, дышать.</p><p>Поттс встала с кресла и посмотрела в зеркало. Она была слишком бледной даже для своей незагорелой кожи. Казалось, что вся Пеп просто потеряла все краски. Хотелось истерично рассмеяться своему отражению, но вместо этого женщина сделала глубокий вдох.</p><p>Она Поттс-Старк. И пусть официальной свадьбы не было, но Тони успел сделать ей предложение. Черт, ей опять захотелось заплакать. Держись, просто держись.</p><p>— Мистер Паркер в здании, босс, — прозвучал голос Пятницы.</p><p>— Спасибо, проводи его сюда, пожалуйста, — попросила её Пеппер.</p><p>Тебе нужно дышать. Поттс сглотнула и слегка размяла шею. Говорить ей ни с кем не хотелось, но выбора не было. Паркер не так уж и отличался от неё — у него тоже больше никого не осталось.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттс, — в кабинет вошёл парнишка лет так семнадцати с растрепанными каштановыми волосами. Женщина остановилась на нем взглядом: его глаза больше не горели, нет, теперь они были красными от слез.</p><p>— Можешь называть меня просто «Пеппер», — слабо улыбнулась она. — Я знаю о твоей потере… И Тони хотел бы, я бы хотела, чтобы я стала твоим опекуном. Это было его желание.</p><p>— Я не хочу становиться обузой, — Паркер сжал губы в тонкую полоску. — К тому же, через полтора года я стану совершеннолетним.</p><p>— Боже, ты не можешь быть обузой. Ты моя ответственность, и я бы не хотела, чтобы ты справлялся с этим один, — Пеппер подошла к нему и обняла.</p><p>Питер сразу же ответил на объятия, сжимая её кофту.</p><p>— Они правда умерли, да? — сквозь слезы спросил он.</p><p>— Да, — ответила Поттс, хотя как же ей хотелось соврать.</p><p>Пит ещё раз всхлипнул, после чего успокоился. Он закрыл глаза, всё ещё тяжело дыша.</p><p>— Простите, — хрипло произнёс Паркер.</p><p>— Эй, тебе не за что извиняться, — женщина обняла его крепче. Черт, он же просто ребёнок. Он не должен был проходить через это. — Давай я покажу тебе твою комнату, пока Пятница подготовит документы об усыновлении. Согласен?</p><p>— Хорошо, — осторожно кивнул Паук. — Я надеюсь, что не доставлю Вам проблем.</p><p>Пеппер лишь вздохнула. Тони пару раз упоминал, что у Пита не всё в порядке с самооценкой, но, наверное, со смертью двух близких людей всё стало ещё хуже.</p><p>Что ж, у неё тоже всё полетело. А она же не так много хотела. У неё было всё, кроме семейного счастья, а теперь Тони нет, как и какой-то части её жизни.</p><p>Они вошли в просторную комнату. Здесь было абсолютно всё, что пожелает душа. Это помещение проектировал Старк пару лет назад, что ж, видимо, предсказывал будущее.</p><p>— Давай обговорим пару моментов, — осторожно начала Поттс. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты перешёл на домашнее обучение. Я просто волнуюсь… Но если ты категорически против, мы можем обсудить другие варианты, — она умела вести переговоры, Пеп прекрасно знала, как Паркер относился к обычной жизни, как не хотел её терять.</p><p>— Я не хочу возвращаться в школу, — неожиданно произнес Пит. — Я… Я не могу. И да, предшествуя Ваш вопрос, я перестану быть Человеком-пауком. Я устал, мисс Поттс. Я устал терять кого-то.</p><p>— Я тоже, я тоже, — тихо произнесла женщина, хотя и была удивлена тем, что он просто сдался, просто решил закрыться от всего мира.</p><p>Что ж, она была сделала также, будь у неё возможность. Но её нет, и Поттс будет делать всё, чтобы всё пришло в норму, чтобы ей больше не приходилось реветь в подушку.</p><p>— Ты полностью уверен в своём решении? — всё-таки спросила его Пеппер.</p><p> Женщина знала, что для него значат друзья и «супергеройство». Он не должен был отказываться от этого, если Поттс просто не хочет, чтобы Пит рисковал.</p><p>— Да, — ответил ей Паркер.</p><p> И эта была самая уверенная реплика, которую он произнёс за время их разговора.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>